The present invention relates to an improvement in the apparatus for taking a material to be treated into and out of a treating tank having a high internal pressure.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3696/1978 discloses an apparatus for efficiently heating and sterilizing foodstuffs or the like material continuously in a high pressure tank. This known apparatus has an entrance/exit passage sleeve disposed beneath the liquid level in the high pressure tank. The material to be treated is taken into or out of the tank while the inside of the passage sleeve is divided into a plurality of sections by closure members which are integral with or separate from treating vessels supported by a conveyor chain.
This known apparatus, however, has various drawbacks. Namely, a large driving power is required because the high internal pressure of the tank directly acts on the treating vessels and closure members dividing the entrance/exit passage sleeve. In addition, the treating vessels and closure members have to be constructed to withstand the high pressure. This in turn increases the loss of heat in the cooling step and, hence, results in a lowered thermal efficiency.